Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to near field communication (NFC) devices, and more particularly to transmitters for NFC devices and chips, and to electronic devices having such NFC chips.
Near field communication (NFC) refers to a short range, bi-directional wireless communication technology which may be used to transmit data between terminals that are within 10 cm of each other in a 13.56 MHz frequency band. Near field wireless communication may be performed between, for example, an NFC device and a smart card. The transmitter of the NFC device generates a radio frequency (RF) field, and transmits power and data to another NFC device such as the smart card through the RF field.
The transmitter of an NFC device may use a low-dropout voltage regulator. The low-dropout voltage regulator may lower an input voltage within a fixed range to generate an output voltage that is lower than the input voltage. Generally, the transmitter of the NFC device supplies a fixed maximum output to an antenna using a fixed output voltage.